


Dirty Little Lies

by TazzyJan



Series: Dirty Little [2]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rico and Burnett have a talk and Rico finds out more of Sonny's past and why he is the way he is.</p>
<p>Story 2 of the Dirty Little series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Lies

"Sonny, can I ask you something?" Rico spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the tranquil mood. He lay nestled against his lover, his slowly softening penis still held inside Sonny's body. They had taken to lying like this after making love. It made them feel closer, more attuned to each other's needs. It was a feeling they had both come to relish.

"Sure," Sonny replied still drowsy and euphoric from his lover's ministrations. "What is it?"

"Why don't you ever want to take me?" Rico asked. "I know part of you wants to..."

Sonny stiffened and tried to pull away but Rico wrapped his arms around his lover and held him. Rico could feel the blush tainting Sonny's normally tanned skin and gripped him even tighter.

"Easy, partner," Rico soothed. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," Sonny said. "You've got a right to know. I guess it goes back to what my dad taught me. He said I was made for a man to fuck, not the other way around. He said I made a good pussyboy. Looks like he was right about that anyway."

"Son of a bitch!" Rico growled, enraged that Sonny could think such a vile thing about himself. "Sonny, you know that's not true. You're as much a man as anyone else, me included."

"Give it up, Tubbs," Burnett said laughing darkly. "He's never going to listen. Dear old dad did too good a job mind fucking him. Crockett really does think the best place for him is under another man."

"Do you believe that?" Rico asked. He was alarmed at Burnett's sudden appearance, but given the subject matter, he supposed he shouldn't have been. He wondered how much of a fit Burnett was going to throw when he realized Rico's penis was still nestled inside him.

"Hell no, I don't believe that," Burnett snorted. "But most of the time Crockett runs the show so I don't have a whole lot of choice in the matter. Now why don't you get your dick out of my ass and let me get some clothes on. Christ! Even soft you're fucking huge."

It took Rico a moment to process what Burnett had actually said. Once he did he began to carefully pull free of his lover's body. Rico wondered again how hard this had to be for Burnett. What must it be like to "wake up" and find another man's cock inside him? Did it feel like rape to him? Did he see it as the ultimate betrayal by both he and Sonny?

"Look, Tubbs," Burnett said, interrupting Rico's thoughts. "I won't hurt Crockett. If that means letting you fuck him then I guess I have to live with that. At least you take care of him. And you don't take your anger out on him. At least you didn't used to."

"I was taking my anger out on *you*," Rico said once he had slid completely free. "But I give you my word, man. That won't ever happen again. I don't ever want to see that look on his face..."

"Yeah, well coming back and finding his partner raping him nearly pushed him over the edge, pal. You're damn lucky Sunshine didn't make an unscheduled appearance." Burnett slid over to the other side of the bed, though he made no move to get up and dress as he'd implied earlier.

"Sunshine?"

"What, you actually thought there was only the two of us? Wrong again, pal. And trust me on this, Tubbs, you do *not* want to meet him. I may be a sadistic bastard, but he's ten times worse." Burnett couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him at the thought of Rico encountering Sonny's third personality. 

"His old man really fucked him up, didn't he?" Rico asked. He turned on his back and stared up at the ceiling hoping to give Burnett enough space that he didn't feel the need to leave the bed. For some reason, Rico found his company reassuring right now. 

"Yeah, he fucked him up all right. But he wasn't the only one. Sometimes the bastard would pass him around... use him like a fucking party favor. That's when Sunshine would take over. Even I couldn't handle it then, being passed around from man to man, having them force themselves inside whichever hole turned them on the most." Burnett shuddered again as the long buried memories surfaced. Two decades had done nothing to fade them. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He felt Sunshine begin to stir and rushed to reassure him. // It's all right. Everything's fine. Sonny's safe. Go back to sleep. Please, go back to sleep. //

"How could he do that to his own son?" Rico asked, unaware of the quiet struggle going on inside Burnett.

"I don't know," Burnett said. "It's one of the things I've never been able to figure out."

"What about his brother?" Rico asked suddenly. "He had to have known."

"Oh he knew," Burnett sneered. "Who do you think helped hold him down when the old man fucked him?"

"What?" Rico exclaimed, not wanting to believe what Burnett was saying. Dios! How could they do that to him? How could they *hurt* him like that?

"Yeah, makes you fucking wonder how he kept from ending up in a straight jacket," Burnett said.

"Nah, man," Rico replied, his voice suddenly soft and low. "That's one thing I don't wonder about at all. I know exactly who I have to thank for that little miracle."

Burnett turned his head to stare at his bedmate. Rico was still staring up at the ceiling but he could see the sincerity on the other man's face. He felt his chest tighten at the unexpected words and tried to remember when the last time was he felt anything even close to how Rico was making him feel right now. 

"How do I help him?" Rico asked, his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

"I don't know," Burnett replied. "I'm not sure if there's anything you really can do. I know your presence helps ground him. And you make him happier than he's ever been before."

"I'm glad I make him happy," Rico said with a smile. "I really try to."

"Yeah, well, he noticed," Burnett said. "You got no idea how much it meant to him when you stopped fucking those broads. He needs that kind of stability in his life. He needs that kind of commitment from you."

"He's got it. But tell me something, Burnett. What do you need?"

"Huh?"

"What does Burnett need?" Rico asked again. "You've got needs, just like Crockett. Somehow, I don't think those needs get met."

"Leave it alone, Tubbs."

"Sorry, man. Can't do that. I owe you. For every time you've saved him, every time you've protected him. Even when it was me you were protecting him from."

"You don't owe me anything," Burnett insisted. "I did it for Crockett, not for you."

"Maybe. But anything you do for him, you do for me. Now, I'd like to do something for you." Rico turned onto his side then and reached out to gently run his hand down Burnett's face. "If you want me, I'm yours."

"You don't know what you're saying, pal," Burnett groaned, unable to hold back the powerful feelings that surged through him at Rico's touch.

"Don't you *want* to fuck me?" Rico asked.

"You have no idea how much," Burnett replied. "But Crockett won't let me. He's afraid I'll hurt you."

"Can he really stop you?"

"If he tried hard enough he could," Burnett said with a sigh. "Are you sure you want this, Rico?"

"I'm sure. I want to feel him inside me. I want to belong to him."

"It ain't gonna be him fucking you, though," Burnett stated flatly. "It's gonna be me. You prepared for that?"

"If the only way Sonny can make love to me is through you, then I'm willing," Rico said. 

"It's more than that," Burnett said, knowing instinctively that there was something Rico wasn't telling him. "What else is going on inside that head of yours, Tubbs? What aren't you telling me?"

"I... I owe you, man," Rico admitted when he realized Burnett was not going to do anything until he had all the facts. "I want to make it up to you. For what I did before."

"Are you really sure about this, Rico?" Burnett asked again. "This is the last time I'm gonna ask and if you say yes, I won't stop until I've gotten everything I want from you."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, baby," Burnett said. He grinned ferally and saw the first flicker of fear cross Rico's face. That only made him smile more. He liked his lovers off guard. "We're gonna do this my way."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"First, I'm gonna roll over on my stomach then you're gonna bury that head of yours between my cheeks and suck your come back outta my ass." Burnett waited a minute for the words to sink in then he slowly rolled over onto his stomach making sure to spread his legs wide for his partner.

Rico moaned at the humiliating order and felt his cock begin to stir. He hadn't been sure what to expect with Burnett, but this commanding presence had not been it. He felt a momentary pang as he wished that Crockett was the one calling the shots, but pushed it aside. He would take what he could get and be grateful for it.

Rico felt like he was moving in slow motion as he crawled between his lover's legs. Carefully, he reached out and spread the soft cheeks, exposing the hole that a scant hour ago he had buried his cock inside of. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on the slightly swollen pucker. He felt Burnett shiver under his touch and his cock swelled even more. 

With the barest tip of his tongue, Rico began to lick the tiny orifice. He lapped at it with tiny, cat-like strokes until he felt the strong muscle relax. When he slipped his tongue inside his lover's body for the first time Burnett nearly came up off the bed and it was all Rico could do to hold him steady. 

"Yeah, baby, do it," Burnett hissed as he ground his ass back onto Rico's tongue. "Can you taste yourself inside me? Can you taste your come, baby?"

"Yes," Rico whispered as he continued to lathe the puckered opening. The taste of his come mixed with Burnett's own strong flavor was driving him wild. He'd never done this, not even to Sonny, and he berated himself for his stupidity. How could he have missed out on doing something this erotic with his lover?

"Enough!" Burnett said suddenly and Rico reluctantly sat up. His hands still clutched the pale buttocks, gently massaging the quivering flesh as his lover struggled with his control.

"Did you like it, baby?" Rico asked, needing to know he had pleased his lover.

"I loved it," Burnett admitted as he maneuvered onto his back while still keeping Rico between his legs. "Now I know why all those women kept flocking to you. You sure know how to use you that tongue of yours, lover."

Rico felt his heart clench at the compliment and gentle endearment. It was not something he expected from Burnett, but then again, this entire encounter was not what he'd been expecting. He had truly thought Burnett would simply take him. He knew the man wouldn't be too rough, but Rico had expected some payback for his prior actions. This Burnett seemed wholly uninterested in any sort of revenge. Rico couldn't help but wonder if the sadistic alter ego was actually starting to care for him.

"What now?" Rico asked when Burnett lie back just watching him.

"Now I want you to show me what else that mouth of yours is good for," Burnett instructed. 

"With pleasure, my love," Rico purred. He leaned forward along Burnett's body intent on kissing the man. He gasped when a strong hand gripped the back of his neck painfully hard.

"This ain't Crockett," Burnett hissed. "You'd do well to remember that."

"I know exactly who this is," Rico whispered back. "Just because you ain't Crockett doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you."

"Don't say that, Rico," Burnett pleaded, his grip lightening on Rico's neck. "Don't give me that kind of power over you. You don't know what I could do with it."

"You already got the power, man. That much should be obvious."

"Rico..."

"Hush, lover." With that Rico leaned forward and covered Burnett's mouth with his own. He felt more than heard Burnett groan and then his lover's mouth was opening beneath his. With a moan of his own, Rico slipped his tongue inside the man's mouth.

Burnett brought his arms up and hugged his lover to him hard as he tasted the combination of flavors in Rico's mouth. The darker man's own come, combined with the musk of Burnett's body, was a heady combination. And it was one that Burnett couldn't seem to get enough of. 

They kissed for long minutes before Rico finally pulled back and began to trail kisses along his lover's jaw and throat. Rico sucked greedily at the juncture of neck and shoulder, marking the place as his own. He felt Burnett move beneath him and knew the man was enjoying the feel of being marked.

Rico continued to kiss and lick his way down Burnett's chest until he reached a taunt nipple. Taking the nub into his mouth, he suckled it before biting down gently. The resulting gasp made him smile and Rico bit down again making his lover arch and writhe beneath him. 

He continued to toy with the nipple until Burnett was pleading for mercy, begging him to allow his tortured flesh to rest. Rico then turned his attention to the other nipple and set about showing it the same intense attention as he had the first. 

"God, Rico. Please," Burnett begged as the dark man teased and tormented him to the very limits of his endurance. If he didn't move on soon, Burnett was not going to be responsible for his actions.

"Do you have any idea how hot it makes me to hear you beg?" Rico whispered as he released the swollen nub and began to move down his lover's body once more. "It goes straight to my cock and makes me ache for you."

Burnett laughed. "Trust me, baby. By the time I'm through with you, you'll definitely be aching."

Rico grinned at Burnett's boastful words before turning his attention back to the body spread out before him. With playful kisses and nips he trailed his mouth downward until Burnett's turgid erection bumped his chin. He paused for a heartbeat then swooped down to take Burnett into his mouth.

Burnett couldn't help but cry out as his flesh was suddenly engulfed in Rico's hot mouth. He thrust up hard, intent on burying as much of himself in that wet heat as possible. He felt Rico's hands pushing at his hips, trying to control him, but he was well past the point of control. Grabbing onto the dark head, he pushed downward as his hips thrust up and managed to bury his entire length in his lover's mouth.

Rico tried with little success not to gag as Burnett rammed his cock down his throat. Strong hands held his head down, leaving him little choice but to accept the hard flesh inside his mouth. He tried to draw in a breath when Burnett pulled back, but managed to take in very little before his mouth was once more filled to overflowing.

Burnett could feel Rico gagging and choking around his cock. He knew he should stop and give his lover time to adjust. Rico, after all, was not used to such harsh treatment. Even as he tried to hold back, he could not seem to stop himself from thrusting hard and deep into the furnace of Rico's mouth.

Rico felt his head swim as his oxygen was cut off. He could see stars in front of his eyes and knew he was close to passing out. He thought about biting down to make Burnett release him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. If this was what Burnett wanted, what he needed, Rico wasn't going to deny him. He knew the man would stop short of actually suffocating him. At least he hoped he knew that.

"God, Rico. I could fuck your mouth forever," Burnett groaned as he continued to thrust, burying himself balls deep over and over again. "Your throat feels so good on my cock."

Still struggling weakly, Rico tried to fight the growing darkness. He was seconds away from passing out and there was nothing he could do about it. Burnett had him and the man wasn't letting him go any time soon. Unable to resist it any longer, Rico let the darkness take him. He only hoped his sudden collapse wouldn't frighten Sonny too much.

Burnett felt the fight go out of Rico and sighed. His lover was finally giving in. He thrust upward again and groaned when he felt no resistance. He was surprised, however, when Rico's head followed his hips down when he pulled back. It was then that he realized that his lover wasn't breathing.

For a moment all Burnett could do was stare at the top of his lover's head. His mind refused to accept what his eyes were seeing. Blind panic gripped his heart and Burnett felt his own breath catch in his throat. 

A second later it was over and Burnett was snarling as he pulled Rico off his body. His hands trembled as he laid the other man beside him on the bed. Burnett breathed a sigh of relief when Rico's chest started to rise and fall on its own. He hadn't killed him, he'd only cut off his air long enough for him to black out. Jeez, Crockett was going to flay him alive over this.

Rico awoke to the sensation of a warm cloth stroking his face. His throat felt raw but he knew that would go away soon enough. After all, he'd done as much to Sonny before. Though he'd never fucked his lover to unconsciousness before.

Knowing that every second he spent out of it only made his lover worry more, Rico opened his eyes. Concerned green eyes looked down at him and he tried to smile reassuringly. Reaching up, he touched Sonny's face and watched as he closed his eyes at the gentle caress. Rico gasped painfully when tears started to roll down his lover's cheeks.

"Sonny?" Rico rasped out. He wiped ineffectually at the tears, growing alarmed when Sonny started to shake. Pushing himself upright, Rico pulled his lover into his arms and held him, soothing him with his body and hands as he wanted to with his voice.

"Sorry," Sonny gasped as the tears continued to fall. "So sorry. Didn't mean to let him hurt you. Couldn't stop him. Oh God, Rico."

"Sshhh," Rico crooned, rocking him back and forth just as he'd done all those weeks ago. 

"Forgive me," Sonny cried. "Please, forgive me. I'm s-so s-s-sorry."

"Nothing to forgive, lover," Rico whispered, forcing his tortured throat to cooperate. "I love you. It's all right."

"He nearly k-killed you, R-Rico," Sonny stammered. "That's n-not all... all right."

"I just passed out, Sonny," Rico reasoned. "That's all."

"He's never touching you again." 

"Sonny..."

"No, Rico," Sonny said adamantly. "I mean it. I love you and I am not letting that monster put his hands on you again."

"I love you, too, babe," Rico sighed. "I just wanted..."

"I know what you wanted," Sonny cut in. "Just give me some time. I'll give you what you want, Rico. You won't have to turn to *him* for it."

"However long you need, lover," Rico vowed. "However long you need."

END.


End file.
